westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Host
In the HBO series ''Westworld'', a Host is an artificially created being — an android or artificially created animal — or a human "developed mind" (an existing sentience) replicated within an artificial body. All of the animals (except for flies) in Westworld are hosts. In the early years of the park, hosts were mostly mechanical, comprising a metallic endoskeleton with mechanical joints covered by an external layer of flesh-like material. In more recent years, hosts have been constructed primarily of a material that more closely imitates biological bone and tissue, internally and externally. This tissue deteriorates over time in inactive hosts — when the cooling system in Cold Storage stops functioning properly, for instance, the hosts are said to smell bad.Ashley Stubbs, "The Original"Man in Black in "Contrapasso" The manufacturing process for these late-model hosts appears to use an advanced version of 3D printing technology. The hosts are built and programmed to act out both storylines and narratives in the park by interacting with each other and with guests. They were designed to be incapable of hurting any living non-host. They are the creations of Arnold and Dr. Robert Ford. Hosts - An Introduction Prior to the host uprising of Season 2, guests were allowed to use a host in any way they choose — including committing violent actions that resulted in a host's injury or death. Delos marketing states that guests are guaranteed privacy in their interactions with hosts, although Season 2 Episode 1 revealed that at least some hosts are programmed to record the full extent of a guest's experiences with them, including the guest's DNA (likely obtained through the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual activity). ]] While hosts are not meant to recall past loops and previous builds, Angela, Teddy, Maeve, and Dolores have demonstrated the ability to recall memories of events that occurred in prior loops. It is uncertain what other hosts, if any, possess this ability. According to Elsie Hughes, as a safety measure hosts are designed to interpret as dreams any memories that are accidentally left behind because an employee forgot to "wipe" a host's memory. In the episode "Chestnut", Maeve Millay was said by Elsie to have some bodily discomfort. Maeve was subsequently found to have an MRSA infection in her abdomen (most probably due to surgical site contamination.) Also in "Contrapasso", the Man in Black" said that hosts used to be mechanical but that now they are biological. He believes this change was made to reduce costs, unlike the official explanation for the change. Hosts have the ability, by design, to engage in any sexual behavior that humans can. During the later years of the park in season one, hosts were supposed to have a "weapons privilege" in order to fire or use a weapon. Host Dolores Abernathy was unable to fire a gun in one part of episode, The Stray. However, near the end of this episode, she was shown to somehow have been able to fire a weapon twice at the outlaw Rebus, who was terrorizing her in her barn. She has also been shown using a handgun very effectively against the Confederados in Pariah during "Contrapasso", and again against Confederados in "The Well-Tempered Clavier". Construction Details Hosts are all built with an explosive in their C6 vertebra (the second to last vertebra in the neck). This explosive will detonate if a host leaves the boundaries of the park.Maeve Millay, Trace Decay The explosive cannot be removed, but if a host requires a "full rebuild" it can be reconstructed using a C6 vertebra that does not have an explosive in it. Maeve Millay forces a full rebuild without an explosive C6 by destroying her body in a fire, along with Hector Escaton. Jonathan Nolan has revealed a few things about the hosts' bodies:http://www.ew.com/article/2016/11/13/westworld-interview-bernard-clementine * "Their construction and their power source" is something that will be explored in Season Two. * "Hosts are closer to biological than they are to mechanical, but they don’t suffer brain death the same way we do." * "They’re largely indistinguishable from human beings", but with some important differences: ** "Their brains don’t require oxygen — which leads to interesting possibilities". ** "They don't suffer brain death the same way we do". ** "Their cognition is controllable and malleable". ** "On a structural level, they can’t be killed in the same way you and I can". ** Their "brains" are not as fragile as human brains, and are protected by what Felix called a cortical shield (in the episode "The Bicameral Mind"). ** Their "brains" are more powerful than human brains (Felix tells Maeve this). In the first episode of Season 2, hosts are shown to carry an intra-cranial "control unit" (a combination CPU and data storage module) capable of recording video, audio, experiential data and a guest's DNA. The module — roughly the size of a baseball and shaped somewhat like a wafer-cup ice cream cone — can be extracted surgically and inserted into an external device's reader port for offline downloading. According to Nolan, the core of the control unit is a golf-ball-sized transparent "neuroplastic" sphere informally called a "pearl." Within the pearl are densely-packed microscopic filaments of neural material that are ostensibly the organic analog to the RAM (Random Access Memory) and EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) of a computer chip. These filaments contain the programming and memory for the host — in effect, they are the soul of the host. The pearl is housed within the larger baseball-sized housing informally referred to as a "chestnut." The chestnut module is inserted into a base receptacle within the cortical shell of the host. The cortical shell is filled with a fluid that cushions the chestnut against concussive impacts to the host's head. This cortical fluid must be maintained at a consistent level within the cortical shell. Leakage or loss of cortical fluid will result in the malfunctioning of the host, from tremors in the extremities to loss of reasoning and motor functions. There seem to be at least four methods by which host programming and behavioral adjustments can be effected: *'Main Network.' This is the most convenient method, performed using only a control tablet and a visual interface (see Attribute Matrix, below). Completely non-invasive, but requires the host to be accessible from the network. *'Mesh Network.' Messages can be passed wirelessly from host to host to host using an in-built mesh network and is accessed from a hard-ported host,. *'Hard-ported.' If a wireless signal is unavailable due to a network outage, the hosts can be interfaced directly ("hard-ported") to a control tablet via a subcutaneous data port that resembles a snap-in coax connector embedded in the right forearm of the hosts. The host's port can only be accessed through an incision in the forearm, which is minimally invasive. The tablet end of the data cable is connected to the same receptable port that is used to read the control unit. *'Control unit (chestnut) interface.' Since the hard-port interface uses the same tablet receptacle as the intra-cranial control unit (chestnut), we can assume that hosts can also be programmed by uploading new settings to their control unit while the chestnut is inserted in the tablet's receptacle — although this method requires maximally-invasive surgery on the host to extract and reinsert the module (i.e., cranial plate removal, cortical shell cover removal, and brain tissue trauma). *'Control unit (pearl) direct interface to CRADLE.' This interface method goes one step further than the extraction of the chestnut by extracting the control unit pearl itself (see photo above right) from the chestnut housing, and interfacing it directly to the Cradle (the central "colocation" server farm within Mesa Hub that contains complete copies of the hosts' memories and programming). Relationships with Hosts Many guests are said to become emotionally attached to and involved with hosts, though some guests, such as Logan, enjoy tormenting, maiming, and even killing them. Dr. Ford enjoys visits with one of his deactivated hosts named Old Bill (who is stored on floor B83), as well as the first generation hosts who are simulacra of his family. Dr. Ford has full control over the hosts, including the animal hosts; with a movement of his index finger and/or a voice command he can pause dozens of hosts. At one point, Hughes steals a kiss from Clementine while the host is in Analysis Mode.The Original Felix Lutz, a Body Shop employee in the Livestock Management division, is captivated by the host Maeve Millay, and he risks losing his job by showing her around the Mesa Hub (the reason he did so is not explicitly explained by dialogue).The Adversary Throughout most of Season 1, hosts are programmed to be incapable of causing permanent damage to a human. Firearms in the park feature low-velocity technology (like being shot with paintball rounds). These rounds, while lethal to other hosts, are merely painful and surprising to new guests — but veteran visitors to the park like the Man in Black have grown accustomed to the impact. There are various difficulty levels within the park, and the further a guest gets from Sweetwater, to places like Pariah, the more harm can come to them. In the early years of the park when Logan visited Pariah, he was beaten by hosts. But, even at the fringes of the park, hosts cannot kill humans. (The DiscoverWestworld.com website claims that: "You won’t be in any physical danger at Westworld" and "you will never be in any risk of bodily harm".) The park has other safety measures to prevent human guests from being harmed. One of these is the Good Samaritan™ reflex programmed into every host. Some hosts are also presumably instructed to aid humans who are harmed in accidents (e.g. if a human trips down a flight of stairs or falls off a horse and hits his head, the hosts will rush to help the human). Another safety measure is having a 10-to-1 ratio of hosts to guests, so that hosts can help and intervene if there is trouble. At the end of "The Bicameral Mind," hosts are observed to be suddenly capable of harming and killing non-host humans. Season 2 Episode 1 explained that, as part of his "Journey Into Night" narrative, Ford programmed the hosts to "read" all biological humans as hosts, effectively subverting their no-harm safety protocol. Presumably the firearms were also recalibrated to deliver a high-velocity impact capable of killing a human. Dolores appears to be the first host to act upon this new narrative — and the duality of her merged Dolores/Wyatt personality — first by violently assaulting the Man in Black, and then by shooting Ford in the back of the head, execution-style, during the unveiling of his narrative to Delos board members and their guests. Hosts' Narratives When the parks are operating within normal parameters, at least some hosts are given a narrative to follow — a story framework that guides their own actions as well as their interactions with guests — though it may be that all hosts follow a narrative. Lee Sizemore is the park's head of the Narrative Division and the employees in this division write the story lines. As the park's director, Dr. Ford is the only one with the authority to veto a narrative.Chestnut Cognition The Delos corporation does not appear to want the Hosts to be truly conscious and self-aware.Supported by Charlotte Hale's comments to Lee Sizemore in "The Bicameral Mind" There are several possible reasons for this: # Delos may not think self-aware Hosts are an actual possibility, they may not have even considered it; # because "killing," maiming, torturing, and raping Hosts would then be cruel;Not supported by any evidence, but a theoretical possibility. # the Hosts would remember the humans' actions and, possibly, retaliate;Supported by Elsie Hughes' comment "You imagine how fucked we'd be if these poor assholes ever remembered what the guests do to them?" in "Chestnut" # because truly self conscious and self-aware Hosts would be difficult and expensive to develop, and this level of sophistication isn't needed — the hosts only need to mimic self-awareness; # because truly self-conscious and self-aware Hosts would be counter-productive and inhibit the Guest experience. Guests and their families need to know that they are not killing, having sex with, and abusing truly self-aware beings.Supported by Lee Sizemore's comment "This place works because the guests know the hosts aren't real." in "The Original" Arnold theorized that he could create consciousness by guiding a Host through levels of increasing complexity: memory, improvisation, self-interest, and then finally an internal monologue through which consciousness would be achieved. While hosts are in their behavior loops, they are simply following pre-programmed decision-tree branches, and cannot learn from prior experiences, even on a sub-conscious level. On at least two occasions (by Arnold, and then in "The Original" by Ford) some Hosts have been programmed with an update which includes a class of gestures called Reveries, fleeting sub-conscious memories of prior loops, which leads to basic improvisation — Ford states that this was in the hope it would help them refine their behavior to be more realistic. Giving a Host true longstanding memory, however, gives them a coherent set of experiences to draw upon; this seems to lead to distinct personalities, self awareness and actions taken in their own self-interest. Given that it was Arnold who first gave Hosts Reveries, it's possible that self-awareness, and not added realism, was the intention of Reveries. This theory is given more weight when Ford explains to Bernard his key insight into the human condition: suffering. Ford believes that it is through suffering that humans gain greater awareness of themselves, learn from their mistakes, and grow. Ford believed that allowing hosts to recall their past suffering through Reveries would help jolt them toward consciousness and self-actualization. But Ford also realized that the memory of suffering is a double-edged sword: for some, it can lead to self-awareness (i.e., finding the "center of the maze"); for others, madness (stuck at the "edge of the maze"). A key difference between Hosts and humans is that their memories do not degrade over time, as the memories stored in biological human brains do. In some cases this appears to significantly affect their perception of time: hosts experience all of the sensations from a memory with perfect accuracy, this may mean that they cannot distinguish past events from what is happening in the present. Hosts who have flashes of memory from prior loops may experience them as multiple overlapping audio-visual hallucinations: seeing memories of people who aren't there, or a current attacker bringing up such vivid memories of a prior attacker that their images overlap. (This is supported by Dolores' experiences in the barn, when she eventually shot one of her attackers.) It may also be difficult for Hosts to distinguish between prior events which occurred in two separate loops. Other differences include that hosts' intelligence and personality can be adjusted to a certain degree through their Attribute Matrix, and it's possible that hosts don't have certain mental states as humans do, such as anxiety, self-loathing, guilt. Attribute Matrix The Attribute Matrix represents the attributes that comprise a host's personality, and can be modified via a control panel app on a tablet. The existence of this matrix was revealed in the episode, "The Adversary," although Maeve's "Aggression" attribute was changed in a previous episode by employees in the Narrative Division, in an attempt to improve her success rate with guests. Two of Maeve's other attributes, "Perception" and "Emotional Acuity" were changed by Elsie and a Behavior technician in the same episode. Attribute Matrix.png|Part of Maeve Millay's Attribute Matrix, as seen in "The Adversary". The Attribute Matrix is presented as a multi-variable spider chart, where each attribute can be given a value between 1 and 20. (It may be that the lower limit is 0 rather than 1, as the attribute with a value of 1 in this image, "Cruelty", does not appear to be set at the lowest level possible.) While the attributes on the above screen (Attribute Group 01) govern personality traits, there are other known attributes which are not shown in this configuration group. Presumably, a second group governs such attributes as physical traits. For example, Maeve Millay asks for her sensitivity to pain to be reduced, but there doesn't seem to be an attribute in this group which would affect that. Yet when Maeve takes Felix's control tablet in The Bicameral Mind, she is able to lower the Pain Sensitivity levels of Hector Escaton and Armistice via a vertical slider control. Other attributes such as Mortality Response and Aggression also have slider controls (see screen below). Screenshot - 4 26 2018 , 9 55 55 AM.png|Maeve recalibrates Hector's and Armistice's Pain Sensitivity levels Moreover, Elsie mentions the unexposed attributes "Perception" and "Emotional Acuity" when she has Maeve in Diagnostics ("Open up her primaries"). Those traits are not so much associated with personality as is, say, Charm; rather, they are components that make up the host's IQ (Intelligence Quotient) and EQ (Emotional Quotient), and so they might also appear in a different group, able to be recalibrated via slider controls. Known attributes are: *Bulk Aperception *Candor *Coordination *Vindictiveness *Stubbornness *Innovation *Kindness *Assurance *Facility *Meticulousness *Capriciousness *Fastidiousness *Rhythm *Hubris *Fragility *Leadership *Education *Wisdom *Entitlement *Individualism *Laziness *Forgetfulness *Tenderness *Masculinity *Expressivity *Fashionableness *Fidelity *Spirituality *Patriotism *Brusqueness *Whimsy *Introversion *Strength *Competitiveness *Pride *Consideration *Congeniality *Liberalism *Confidence *Courtesy *Morality *Artistry *Faith *Bellicosity *Reserve *Gentleness *Integrity *Sarcasm *Wanderlust *Timidity *Sociopathy *Intuition *Humor *Sensuality *Tenacity *Loyalty *Curiosity *Decisiveness *Self-Preservation *Humility *Perception *Charm *Courage *Empathy *Imagination *Imagination *Patience *Cruelty *Meekness *Vivacity *Coordination *Generosity *Narcissism *Lugubriousness *Adventurousness *Articulateness *Poise *Paternalism *Delicacy *Cleanliness *Health *Self-Esteem *Wonderment *Deceptiveness *Willingness *Knowledgeability *Judiciousness *Sexuality *Selfishness *Industry *Affection *Femininity *Flexibility *Reflectiveness *Decorum *Skepticism *Inhibition *Reticence *Stoicism *Extroversion *Restraint *Physicality *Passivity *Comprehensiveness *Gregariousness *Determination *Visionariness *Joy *Focus *Musicality *Obedience *Endurance *Ribaldry *Perseverance *Peacefulness *Grit *Temperance *Brazenness *Egocentrism *Emotional Acuity The attributes listed in Group 01 are: * Bulk Apperception: A host's overall intelligence; it means the process of understanding something in terms of previous experience ("the process by which new experience is assimilated to and transformed by the residuum of past experience of an individual to form a new whole" - Dagobert D. Runes). * Candor: Propensity to speak honestly and without reservation * Vivacity: Propensity to be energetic and high-spirited * Coordination: Ability to operate gracefully in the physical environment * Meekness: Propensity to defer or submit when confronted with challenge or aggression * Humility: Propensity to exhibit a lack of egotistical affectation and arrogance * Cruelty: Propensity to inflict unnecessary pain or harm upon other creatures * Self Preservation: Propensity to protect oneself over the welfare of others * Patience: Ability to delay immediate gratification for future gain * Decisiveness: Ability to choose a course of action despite risk and incomplete information * Imagination: Ability to think creatively, beyond a literal interpretation of facts * Curiosity: Propensity to seek out new experiences and knowledge * Aggression: Propensity to engage in offensive (as opposed to defensive) actions * Loyalty: Propensity to remain steadfast or allegiant to a person or principle * Empathy: Ability to identify vicariously with another's thoughts, experiences, or feelings * Tenacity: Propensity to exhibit resolve and not be easily discouraged * Courage: Propensity to display moral strength despite the risk to oneself * Sensuality: Propensity to act to please bodily senses * Charm: Ability to enthrall or be persuasive through force of personality * Humor: Ability to speak or act with comedic intent, and respond to it from others Some of these personality attributes may be perceived as diametrically constrained — for instance, Meekness is arguably the inverse of Aggression, Empathy might preclude Cruelty, and Self Preservation might imply a lack of Courage. From a design perspective, such oppositional attributes could be handled by requiring the control panel to automatically decrease one attribute (or limit its range) when its contradictory attribute is increased, to prevent creating personality disorders. It should be noted that such traits are not necessarily mutually exclusive — for instance, Meekness could be exhibited as a reaction without precluding Aggression as an unprompted action, Cruelty can be motivated by a perverse sensation of Empathy, and Decisiveness could mitigate conflicts between Self Preservation and Courage. Languages Languages Hosts are known to speak mulitple languages. Though most of the dialogues in Westworld are in English (except for the episodes Akane No Mai and Kiksuya), other languages are used in lesser extent. Languages used in the parks *English - programmed to be the first language of most hosts in Westworld and possibly some hosts in other parks, and is the common language of Delos Destinations Inc., also used by most known guest characters *Japanese - programmed to be the first language of most hosts in Shōgunworld *Lakota - programmed to be the first language of the Ghost Nation hosts *Spanish - programmed to be the first language of the hosts of Las Mudas and possibly Pariah *Chinese - programmed to be the first language of some hosts in Westworld and possibly in Shōgunworld, also used by several human characters *Hindi - possibly programmed to be the first language of most hosts in The Raj, given the presence of Hindi in The Raj's website *Italian - possibly programmed to be the first language of many hosts in Warworld *German - possibly programmed to be the first language of many hosts in Warworld Languages used outside the parks *English - common language of Delos Inc. ID numbers Possibly because hosts often get their names changed when dropped into a new role, hosts are also given ID numbers. known ID numbers are: *Dolores Abernathy - Host ID# CH465517080 *Maeve Millay - Host ID# AC5000487105 *Bernard Lowe - Host ID# KP0124831432 *Peter Abernathy - Host ID # SH0821201106, Host ID # PA553N63R1, Host ID # JK0124198334, Host ID # PR1012200710 *Clementine Pennyfeather - Host ID# CP0124831983 *Teddy Flood - Host ID# SV4680468050 *Akecheta - Host ID# AK0000361457 *Rebus - Host ID# RR8035612007 *Takoda - Host ID# CL0610198222 *Lester Abel - Host ID# SV7966401410 *Goldie Baird - Host ID# SV7966401410 *Kate - Host ID# 00023 *Hank - Host ID# 000024 The James Delos Project While all hosts within Westworld and other parks are designed and programmed from scratch by human engineers, Season 2 Episode 4 revealed that Delos Inc. founder James Delos attempted to imprint his "developed mind" onto a control unit inserted into a host body, in a bid to cheat death (due to a terminal illness). This is the first known attempt at combining an existing human sentience — with organic memories instead of a programmed narrative backstory — with a host. Unfortunately for Delos, his mind was unable to remain stable for more than hours or days at a time (record: 35 days) before it started to "fall apart," as an older William (The Man in Black) informed him during a "baseline interview." Symptoms of the breakdown include uncontrollable nervous twitches and severe speech impediments resembling neurophysiological impairment. Engineers posited that Delos's mind was rejecting reality ("rejects itself," William had said) but after 149 attempts at maintaining a version of Delos that was "viable long-term" — trials spanning the years a young William aged into The Man in Black — they were still many months or years away from resolving the problem. This hybrid James Delos had intact memories of his human existence prior to his death by illness, but no recollection of the reactivation loops that had been attempted since that time, nor of the passage of time since his death decades earlier. Each reactivation was a new experience for him. The older William was unsure if the project would ever be completed successfully. He concluded that "some men are better off dead," and decided to end the experiments. But rather than terminating Delos via incineration as in prior reactivations, William allowed him to continue on in his unstable state, a prisoner in his suite enclosure. Delos was eventually discovered by Bernard and Elsie Hughes, when they came upon his suite in the aftermath of the host uprising. He had degraded into a state resembling madness, and Elsie terminated him from a control panel. Known Hosts This is a list of some characters that are known to be hosts. It's not maintained as a definitive list. *Akane In service *Akecheta Decomissioned, mind inside the Valley Beyond. *Albert Hobbs In service *Angela Decomissioned *Armistice Decomissioned *Ashley Stubbs In service: built by Ford to protect the Hosts inside the Park. *Bart In service *Bernard Lowe In service: built by Ford as a simulacrum of Arnold. *Bryan Burk In service *Captain Norris In service *Charlotte Hale (host) In service *Christopher Kruize In service *Clementine Pennyfeather (Old) Decommissioned, replaced by New Clementine. Old Clementine shot the MiB during "The Bicameral Mind". *Clementine Pennyfeather (New) In service *Colonel Brigham Decomissioned *Deputy Foss In service *Deputy Roe In service *Deputy Rogers In service *Dr. O'Rourke In service *Dolores Abernathy/Wyatt In service: The oldest host in service built by Arnold.Ford, The Original *Donald Pardue Decomissioned *Donald Pardue's Brother 1 Decomissioned *Donald Pardue's Brother 2 Decomissioned *Dōshin Decomissioned *Ehawee In service *Etu (Old) Decomissioned *Etu (New) In service *El Lazo (New) Decomissioned *Erik Osusky In service *Ford's Host Father In service *Ford's Host Mother In service *Ford's Host Brother Tommy In service *Frank In service *Ganju Decomissioned *Goldie Baird In service *Gold Miner In service *Hanaryo Decomissioned *Hector Escaton Decomissioned *Holden In service *Homestead Girl Decomissioned, mind inside the Valley Beyond. *Horace Calhoun In service *Jasper Hewitt In service *Kissy In service (unlikely to appear again due to the death of the actor). *Koda In service *Kohana Decomissioned, mind inside the Valley Beyond. *Lawrence Clause In service *Lawrence Pedro Maria Gonzalez Decomissioned *Lawrence's Wife In service *Lawrence's Daughter In service *Lester Abel In service *Lieutenant Dunleavy In service *Little Boy Decomissioned: a simulacrum of a Robert Ford as a child (built by Arnold). *Maeve Millay Decomissioned *Maeve's Daughter Decomissioned, mind inside the Valley Beyond. *Major Craddock Decomissioned *Manu In service *Marc Fekkes In service *Mariposa Bartender In service *Marshal Pruitt In service *Musashi In service *Old Bill Decommissioned: the second-oldest host. *Peter Abernathy (Old) Decommissioned, replaced by New Peter Abernathy, thought to have been used by Lee Sizemore to transport information out of the park - but was missing from Cold Storage along with all of the other stored hosts when Sizemore checked there during "The Bicameral Mind". *Peter Abernathy (New) In service *Rebus Decomissioned *Sakura Decomissioned *Samuel In service *Sheriff Pickett In service after recent repair *Sheriff Reed In service *Slim Miller In service *Scott Jones In service *Steven Sola In service *Takoda Decommissioned *Tanaka Decommissioned *Teddy Flood Decomissioned, mind inside the Valley Beyond. *Tenderloin In service *The Shōgun Decommissioned *Walter (Old) Decommissioned, replaced by New Walter. *Walter (New) Decommissioned *Wanathon Decomissioned, mind inside the Valley Beyond. *Wichapi In service *Woodcutter Descomissioned *Yoriki Yamato Descomissioned First generation There're 86 first generation hosts, of which, 51 are designed by Arnold, 35 are designed by Ford. Major characters belonging to the technologically oldest, first generation of human hosts. Westworld-episode-5 Dolores infobox.jpg|'Dolores'|link=Dolores_Abernathy Maeve Les Ecorches.jpg|'Maeve'|link=Maeve Millay 202 Clementine Party.png|'Clementine'|link=Clementine 202 Armistice Deputy.png|'Armistice'|link=Armistice Angela Host Guide.jpg|'Angela'|link=Angela Peter Abernathy (1).jpg|'Peter Abernathy'|link=Peter Abernathy Teddy Flood Phase Space.jpg|'Teddy'|link=Teddy Flood Lawrence and el lazo.jpg|'Lawrence (El Lazo)'|link=Lawrence Lawrence's Daughter The Riddle of The Sphinx.jpg|'Lawrence's Daughter'|link=Lawrence's Daughter Little boy chestnut infobox.jpg|'Little boy'|link=Little Boy Akecheta.png|'Akecheta'|link=Akecheta KS-1.jpeg|'Kohana'|link=Kohana Wichipi.jpg|'Wichapi'|link=Wichapi Etu.jpg|'Etu'|link=Etu OldBill.jpg|'Old Bill'|link=Old Bill 202 Craddock Party.png|'Craddock'|link=Major Craddock FORDS FAMILY.jpg|'Recreated Ford's family'|link=Sector_17_Cottage Westworld-milk-man walter.jpg|'Walter'|link=Walter First Generation Hosts.JPG|'Lester Abel'|link=Lester Abel First Generation Hosts.JPG|'Goldie Baird'|link=Goldie Baird HOW MANY HOSTS DO YOU RECOGNIZE.gif|Craddock, Akecheta, Clementine and Angela at an early public demonstration for Delos Inc. Ww early years the stray flashback hosts learning to dance.png|First generation hosts learning to dance on the main street of Escalante in the early days Current generation Some of the major characters belonging to the current generation of human hosts. Westworld Westworld photo 3.jpg|'Dolores Abernathy'|link=Dolores_Abernathy Westworld-episode-8-photo-Maeve-Millay-700x467.jpg|'Maeve Millay'|link=Maeve Millay Clementine Pennyfeather.jpg|'Clementine Pennyfeather'|link=Clementine Pennyfeather Armistice main.jpg |'Armistice'|link=Armistice WW.Angela.bound.host.jpg|'Angela'|link=Angela Teddy Flood main image.jpg|'Teddy Flood'|link=Teddy Flood Akecheta Kiksuya.jpg |'Akecheta'|link=Akecheta Lawrence infobox.jpg|'Lawrence'|link=Lawrence Peter Abernathy.jpg|'Peter Abernathy'|link=Peter Abernathy 1 7Ddl2AYMREqzk2Eo5vjwQg.jpeg|'Hector Escaton'|link=Hector Escaton Major Craddock The Riddle of the Sphinx.jpg|'Major Craddock'|link=Major Craddock Rebus the stray.jpg|'Rebus'|link=Rebus Shōgunworld Musashi Akane No Mai.jpg|'Musashi'|link=Musashi Akane.jpg|'Akane'|link=Akane Sakura.jpg|'Sakura'|link=Sakura Hanaryo Akane No Mai.jpg|'Hanaryo'|link=Hanaryo 4D5B26E5-6206-4A64-B030-0FC8878B13E4.jpeg|'The Shōgun'|link=Shogun Other Host creatures (humanoid or animal-like) other than the human characters from the parks. Drone Host S02E01.jpg|'Drone hosts'|link=Drone Host Chestnut rattlesnake 03.png|'Animal hosts'|link=Animals#Westworld_.28TV_series.29 Creation of Hosts First generation The first generation of hosts was of a more mechanical, more artificial nature, with a lattice-like, highly articulated skeleton, powered by small servo devices. Their outer tissues and skin appear ostensibly organic. Dolores first activation by Arnold.png|Creation of Dolores, the oldest completed host Dolores welcomed by Arnold 01.png|Dolores after first test activation by Arnold Dolores welcomed by Arnold 02.png|Dolores after first test activation by Arnold Dolores prototype concept sketch 01.png|Prototype schematic for Dolores, showing mechanical skeleton Ww early years host design 02.png|Creation of a first gen male host Ww early years host design 03.png|Articulation testing on a first gen host's skeletal arm Current generation The current type of hosts are semi-organic in construction. Both their outer tissues and skin, as well as their skeletons and internal organs, are based closely on those of living human beings or of living animals. creating hosts.jpg|Creation of a male host Creating_Host_new.jpg Host_creations_1.jpg Making a host The Original.jpg Horse Printing - Crop 2.jpg|Horse host being printed (opening titles) Bison Printing 01.png|American bison being printed (opening titles) Hosts in Analysis Mode Dolores Host.jpg|'Dolores'|link=Dolores_Abernathy Maeve Host.jpg|'Maeve'|link=Maeve_Millay Clementine the host.jpg|'Clementine'|link=Clementine Peter abernathy as host.png|'Peter Abernathy'|link=Peter_Abernathy See also *Robots - The equivalent artificial beings populating the Delos theme parks in the 70s film series and 1980 Beyond Westworld series. The first generation hosts of the HBO series are similar to the robots from the 70s iteration. Hosts are also sometimes referred to colloquially as "robots", but this is an unofficial moniker, while "Host" seems to be an official marketing term or patented term by Delos. References de:Host fr:Hôte es:Anfitrión ru:Хосты Category:Definitions Category:Objects Category:Hosts Category:Pages Needing Attention Category:Beings